


A kiss, illuminated

by Prawnperson



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, bit of angst, no main character fics only these two, sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: In which something important is brought into the light.
Relationships: Helmut/Wolfgang (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	A kiss, illuminated

It starts as all conversations do. Casual, quite fluffy in its way, a few truly dreamy little lines making both men laugh. The day feels warm even though it’s cold, sunny even though it’s grey in that perfectly chilled way. 

A choked admission wrenches itself out into the frosty air where it stays, untouched, for several agonising moments. Helmut makes a questioning noise, worried he’s gotten the wrong end of the stick, but Wolfgang’s expression remains resolute, eyes never leaving the apartment balcony, turned away. 

“…Can you say that again, please?”

“No.”

Ah, well, it probably is what he thought it was, then. People don’t get so flustered telling people about gloves or other similar sounding things. 

On the balcony, the minuscule bulbs flicker to life, pleasant specks of brightness without being overwhelming or garish. Simple warm white lights on strands. 

“Oh,” Wolfgang says, a little absently. “That is nice.”

The bulbs flash gently. It can’t be much later than four in the afternoon, but the sky is already a swirling blanket of darkness, the lights like tiny stars strung all along the handrail. 

Helmut glances at him, watches his throat bob on an audible gulp, back pulled taut. It’s as though he’s on a trigger, ready to do something, anything drastic to escape an inescapable situation. It dawns on Helmut that his silence probably hasn’t been helping the situation in the least. In fact, it’s likely it’s only making it worse, inviting doubts and anxieties to multiply.

“I would like to kiss you.”

He is certain that the bluntness will at least avoid one type of awkwardness, even if it gives way to another. He is not good at voicing his feelings about things other than flora, he hopes that coming right out with it will be sufficient. Wolfgang gives him the look of something caught in the headlights.

“I would like it. If you did, I mean.” 

“Good.”

Tentative, Helmut leans back, shoulders squared, as though he’s steeling himself to run a hundred metres in the rain. 

It is illuminated by the white amber glow of the lights that they kiss.

It is light and gentle, fleeting, the softest press of lips together before they separate, both in disbelief. 

“That was nice.” 

Some little part of Helmut is a touch incredulous that seventy five years worth of waiting for a kiss have culminated in such a response. This little part is quickly overshadowed, outgunned and outnumbered by the sheer bliss that overwhelms him as Wolfgang tips his chin and draws him into another kiss. It is just as light as the first, just as tender, but so much more. It’s so very, wholly, utterly good that Helmut is certain there has never been anything like it before in the history of the world. 

The second separation is merely a few seconds of an interlude before the third kiss, and then the fourth, and then the fifth, which somehow manages to coax them into tangling their fingers together before they pull away. Each is just as chaste and sweet as the one before.

“I did not mean—I mean, I didn’t want to—to force the idea—“

But Helmut is too blissed out to focus on the stammered explanations, the hasty apologies for words said when understandably stunned from having just kissed your best friend. 

“I understood you perfectly.” 

Their hands are still joined, although it doesn’t feel as odd as it has the few times before when it has happened. It feels very distinctly different, unique, like this is some discovery that they have just made. 

“You are quite right. This is nice.”


End file.
